The Choice
by kelsi106
Summary: Oliver made a different choice. 2x09
**The Choice**

 **I do not own Arrow just my imagination**

"CHOOSE!" Ivo shouted at the Queen heir as he pointed the gun at the two most important women in Oliver's life on the Island.

Shado was the woman Oliver had fallen in love with during his stay on the Island. Shado helped create the man he is now. The playboy millionaire who ran from the girl he loved to a boat trip from hell taking her sister with him is gone. Now Oliver is a warrior with honor and a loyalty that when earned is impossible to lose. Shado helped create this man along with a man whom was like a brother to Oliver, a man named Slade Wilson.

Slade Wilson is-was an Australian Intelligence Officer sent to Lian Yu on a mission with his ex-partner and best friend William. But Slade was betrayed as William decided to throw his lot in with the mercenary they were investigating Fryers. William paid for that with his life. After many burns and betrayals to them both Oliver and Slade met and though they argued and fought they were as close as brothers.

Slade like Oliver loved Shado and professed his love to her as he lay dying not an hour ago after a failed attempt to cure him with Mirakuru a miracle cure that is said to cure anything and create a super soldier of sorts. Oliver knew how hard that was on them both as Shado knew Slade had less than brotherly feeling for her for a while but couldn't help how she felt about Oliver and that regardless of what Slade felt he would always be like a brother to her.

Now with Slade gone Shado was all that remained of Slade besides the memories Oliver has of him and he refused to lose not only his lover but the last piece of Slade.

Sarah was another woman in Oliver's life that was important to him. Sarah has always been there for him both before and on the Island. Though he had once loved her like he had her sister before her and how he now loved Shado he no longer loved her as he did before. Oliver's love for her and Laurel had change from that of a lover or in their case an ex-lover to that of a sibling. Oliver had already lost one sibling today, he already lost his brother and he would not lose his sister as well. Not to mention he was determined that Sarah would make it home.

As Oliver looked into Ivo's cold determined gaze Oliver knew what he would choose. Oliver glanced to his sister in all but blood, her frightened yet innocent gaze meeting his making his heart clench. Despite her time on that ship and on the island Sarah had somehow retained her innocence. She has never had to take a life, she was never tortured and she never had to see someone die as Ivo had protected her and if Oliver had his way she never would.

Unfortunately if his plan worked Sarah would have to see someone die and he hoped and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that she would forgive him and survive to make it home. Oliver took one last look at his sister before he mouthed his last words to her as he knew no matter what happened she would never speak to him again for what he is going to do. "Forgive me, I love you sister," Oliver mouthed before he faced his lover missing Sarah's confused and disappointed frown.

Staring into Shado's dark eyes Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the love in her eyes and the defeat he saw there. Oliver was glad he saw the love in her eyes even in a moment like this. When Oliver told her about his past and about Sarah she changed. She watched him more closely especially when he was around Sarah. Shado spent more time with Slade and treated Oliver more distantly.

It hurt him honestly, that she would treat him so differently with such distrust due to his past. Oliver had changed and he told her so and showed her but it seemed that it was not enough. The reason he had told her about his past and the relationships he had with woman and the Lance family in general was because he loves her so much and he wanted to have an honest relationship with absolutely no secrets between them.

Oliver has regretted it ever since with how Shado has treated him lately Oliver was honestly surprised to the see the love in her eyes. The defeat in her eyes saddened him though as he knew she expected him to choose Sarah over her. _Foolish woman! Doesn't she know how much he loves her?_ Letting out a shaky breath Oliver gazed at her almost hungrily as it will be the last time they saw each other and he wanted to never forget her no matter where they are.

Once he was satisfied he had her face memorized he spoke the last words to the woman who changed him for the better, who made him into a man he could be proud of. The last words she would ever hear from him. Three words filled with everything he felt for her and more. Three words were his last to her.

"I love you."

With that he chose.

A gunshot rang through the night as and the sound of a body dropping to the ground. There was silence for a moment before two twin screams rang through the night desperate and heartbroken in their grief.

"OLIVER!"

 **Author Note**

 **Should I make another one-shot about what happened after and if Oliver should live? Or should I leave it?**

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
